The Cost of Freedom
by Traci
Summary: A child's speech makes Monica realize all John has given in the name of freedom...


Disclaimer: Not mine, nope... no matter how hard I whine that I want to own them they still aren't mine... hmmmm... given that in here in the US you can sue over anything I wonder if I can find a lawyer who can get them for me....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: DRF  
  
Spoilers: Nada  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is going to be one of my few political statement stories that inevitably I end up doing for each show. Shows like Stargate and JAG are much easier but with Doggett's military background now I can include the XF.  
  
This story is dedicated to the dimwit in California who decided to sue to have the Pledge of Allegiance removed from schools because it offended him - apparently our money offends him too so I have one thing to say to him and any others who think like he does - if you don't like it here go to China - there you won't have to be upset by things that offend - because what the government says stands and if you don't like it hey - go ahead and complain - odds are it will be the last complaint you make.  
  
Feedback welcomed at traci_ann@yahoo.com however, if anyone is going to complain about how offended they were by this story don't waste your time or my mailbox space - constructive criticism is always accepted however.  
  
  
  
The Cost of Freedom  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming here with me, Monica." Light blue eyes filled with tears scanned the vast field before him.  
  
A dark-haired woman reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'm honored you wanted me to be here, John."  
  
"Sometimes... sometimes I wonder why I survived and they didn't."  
  
"Fate," she stated simply.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"If you hadn't made it you wouldn't have become a cop, wouldn't have helped so many people, wouldn't have joined the FBI, wouldn't have joined the X- Files, wouldn't have..."  
  
"Met you," he added before she could finish.  
  
Monica blushed. Though they were just friends both knew there was more and it was only a matter of time. "Yeah."  
  
They stood far behind the large crowd, but close enough to hear the ceremony.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Madeline Crowes from Falls Church Elementary," the announcer told the crowd.  
  
A small girl with long, brown hair stepped up to the microphone amid a polite applause. She took a moment to shuffle a few note cards then looked to the audience. "Just before Christmas last year," she began, "My daddy was killed in the line of duty. He died thousands of miles across the ocean - away from my mommy and me."  
  
A deafening silence fell over the crowd.  
  
"He had called home just the night before. I asked him why he was over there fighting. Why couldn't he be home for Christmas? He told me he wanted to be with me more than anything. He told me he couldn't be because if he wanted me and my friends to live as free as he and mommy had been then he had to join in the fight for that. He told me he would explain all about my freedom once he returned home." She paused and looked to an older brunette sitting on the stage wiping tears away. "He never returned." She turned back to the crowd. "Only recently did I really understand what my daddy meant by protecting our freedom. When I heard that someone, an adult, wanted to ban the Pledge of Allegiance I cried. I cried because he didn't care. He didn't care that my daddy and many other parents had died for that. He didn't care that his opinion was not that of the rest of the country. That it was not my opinion. He didn't care. He wanted to take away my right to recite the Pledge of Allegiance. To know that though my daddy may not be here in body that he does live on. Knowing that I will see my daddy again makes it hurt just a little less and this man wanted to take that from me. I may only be seven years old, but I know enough to know that that is something I don't want to lose. So if you would all please stand with me and honor those who have died and fought to protect us and our freedom."  
  
Madeline placed her right hand over her heart and led the crowd in a tear- filled Pledge of Allegiance.  
  
I Pledge Allegiance to the flag Of the United States of America And to the Republic for which it stands One Nation Under God Indivisible With Liberty and Justice for all  
  
"From the mouths of babes," John whispered to Monica when the Pledge was done and the crowd gave a standing ovation.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she slid her hand back in his then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
He looked at her, confused.  
  
"You were one of those people she talked about. One of the millions who have fought to keep us free. I'm guessing no one has ever thanked you. So, thank you."  
  
With a smile, he tugged at her hand. "Come on, there's some people I want to introduce you to." Silently, he led her across the grounds of Arlington Cemetery to a section where many of those whom he had fought next to now rested.  
  
He spent the rest of the day telling Monica stories of each of the men and some of himself. In the distance, over the loudspeakers from the ceremony, they heard Kate Smith's rendition of "God Bless America" drift by.  
  
The End  
  
Post-note: I chose not to note a specific war or battle, etc. I felt that to narrow it down to the current situation or narrow it back to the Gulf War would be unfair to veterans of all wars and peacetime. Obviously, however, this was taken from current events in 2002. 


End file.
